Generally speaking, trucks and other vehicles are useful in handling and moving materials. Forklifts, for example, comprise driver-operated self-powered trucks used for lifting, transporting, and positioning material loads in various logistical and industrial environments. The loads may comprise various configurations. For example, the loads may comprise boxes, crates, packages, etc., machinery related items, and/or items secured in a palletized configuration. The environment may comprise a variety of use settings such as a warehouse, plant, factory, shipping center, etc.
Within the use setting, the forklifts are operable for moving the loads from a first location to a second location for storage, use, or subsequent transport elsewhere. At the first location, the driver positions, e.g., a pair of parallel fork components securely beneath the load to be moved. For example, the forks may be inserted within a pair of complimentary recesses within a pallet on which the load is disposed. The forks then lift the load to a height sufficient to allow its movement from the first location, over a deck, floor, or other driving surface to the second location, where it may then be repositioned.
The forklift may be engine-powered or driven by one or more electric motors. The engine, or an electrical storage battery for energizing lift and drive motors, may be positioned behind a control station from which a driver operates the forklift. Forklifts may be configured with the control station disposed behind the lifting forks, which are positioned at the front. As the forklift moves in a forward direction, the load is carried on the forks ahead of the driver. Depending on its height and the vertical level at which it is carried, the load may thus obstruct at least a portion of the driver's view.
As with vehicles generally, and particularly in view of the weight and other characteristics of a load, the weight and operating speed of the forklift, and characteristics of operational use environment, the safe operation of forklifts depends on the visibility level the drivers are presented while moving the loads. The obstruction of a driver's view by the size of a load presents a heightened risk of collision and related accidents. Higher levels of driver experience may become significant in mitigating the heightened collision risk presented by the load obstructing the driver's vision a demand.
Therefore, it could be useful to improve the view of operators in control of vehicles such as forklifts generally, and in particular, during the lifting and moving of loads therewith. It could also thus be useful to mitigate, or compensate for a blockage, obstruction, occlusion, or other compromise in the view of an operator in control of the vehicle, which may be presented by the load lifted therewith. It could be useful, further, to reduce the risk of possible collision with avoidable obstructions disposed in the path over which the vehicle is moving the load.